


CC Slu**y Adventures

by YesISeeYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Casual Sex, Cock Warming, Cows, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Horses, Incest, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Multi, Object Insertion, Pedophilia, Pigs, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesISeeYou/pseuds/YesISeeYou
Summary: Follow CC and her adventures growing up and going to school all while getting her pussy filled up in the mean time.Based off of the story “Somewhat Normal” which is now orphaned
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

CC was young when her parents passed away. 

She was 7 at the time. After the funeral she was sent to live with her grandmother before her sudden death a little bit after her 8th birthday. Her Uncle Justin then started taking care of her. And this is where her journey begins. 

Her uncle had been previously married with two kids. His wife divorced him after finding out he was a huge pedophile and took the kids. As she had no proof she couldn’t press charges against him for it but she still wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. 

When she heard about CC’s parents passing she wanted to take custody of her niece but as she wasn’t blood related, that right went to her uncle.

CC always thought her uncle was nice. He always gave her a lot of presents during Christmas and her birthday and even other holidays. 

He (not unlike her parents) lived comfortable in the higher middle class. Out in the south on a plantation an hour away from the nearest town. (If you were going 75 the whole time) he lived comfortably selling grade of the art horses and some of the best animal meat in the country. All of his animals were free range and grass feed (or at least what they should be fed and not those chemicals). 

His house was huge three stories and each room was the size of her old classroom. She even got her own bathroom! 

When she first got to his house after a long journey he told her to go upstairs and shower before going off to bed. She agreed, taking one of her night gowns with her. After an hour of playing with all of the different water temperatures she finally got out of the showers and dried off with a big white fluffy towel. As she was getting dressed she noticed she hadn’t brought any underwear so she went out of the bathroom and started looking through her suitcase. 

It looked like her uncle had gone through it, she observed and he had taken out all of her shorts and pants she owned as well as all her underwear. She thought it was kinda weird but then again her uncle was allowing her to stay here so she guesses it wasn’t much in the name of things. 

As she went under her covers that night. She couldn’t fall asleep, everytime she moved around she felt her legs rub together in a weird way that made her feel funny. As she lay there in her huge bed she looked around the room her uncle had set up for her. 

Her uncle had gotten it painted a light pink with her bed covered in unicorns. He got her a HUGE dollhouse with a lot of Barbie’s and bratz dolls as well as a whole lot of stuffed animals some which were on the bed with her right now. She liked the room but she couldn’t fall asleep without any panties on.

As she marched downstairs from the 3rd floor then the 2nd which is where her uncle was she felt her legs rub together in a weird way again. 

She stood outside her uncle's room linking on it twice before opening the door. There sitting in his desk was her uncle while doing some paperwork (probably her legal pages). When he heard her walk in he turned around to stare at her. As he looked at her he licked his lips and had to keep himself looking at her face.

“What’s wrong CC?” He asked her. 

“I can't sleep, I have no panties on“ she said, pouting.

“Come on you don’t need underwear to go go sleep do you?” He asked when she shook her head no he continued “Go on my bed I know just the thing to help you out” 

She nodded and jumped into his huge cal king bed.

He pulled down his sweat pants showing a huge dick and started stroking it quickly. 

“CC turn around and get on your hands and knees” 

CC did wonder what her uncle is going to do. Before long she felt something lick her in between her legs. When she turned her head back to look it was her uncle licking her clean. 

He continued to lick her transitioning from slow long licks to fast harsh ones. His tongue entered her pussy and started to swirl her and suck almost as if eating her out.

With a cry CC came, her body felt like it was on fire and her belly felt funny. Her uncle finally stopped but she didn’t think for a moment. 

“Okay CC this might hurt a little bit” he said before slamming his cock all in one go in her tight little pussy. 

CC screamed. The pain was almost unbearable but her uncle kept on moving his dick in and out of her so it started to feel good. With a long moan she came again. And that was how the night went. Her cumming multiply times and her uncle fucking her in a fast pace. Finally when he couldn’t hold it in any longer he moaned. His little nieces moans and pleads had tipped him off and he was spilling his spunk into her. 

It seemed like a gallon of spunk had gone into her leaving her stomach bulging before her uncle had finished. He took out his dick before going over to his desk and taking out a large plug like shape with a jewel on one side. 

He pushed the large plug into her pussy making her moan before finally passing out. Her uncle thought over whether he should take her up to her room or not and decided that he didn’t need to. So he quickly wrapped the covers around him and CC and went to sleep. Dreaming about all the things he can make her do.


	2. An Average Day For the Johnsons

CC woke up with her uncle’s dick in her pussy ramming up into her. 

It didn’t hurt as much as it did 4 years ago and she felt weird whenever something wasn’t inside her now. 

He plunged her up with the biggest plug he had before taking her into the shower.

There he quickly turned on the water and inserted himself into her pussy again, then bathing each other before Justin was to cum again. 

As soon as her uncle came he got out of the shower and plugged her vagina with the plug he had taken out earlier. He allowed her to quickly use the restroom as she brushed her teeth as soon as he saw that she was done he finally was able to relieve himself. 

He got some lube and stuck 3 fingers in her ass before quickly inserting his 4th and then his whole fist. As he punched her she had cummed multiple times and when he saw her gaping asshole he figured her ready. 

He inserted his penis into her before quickly fucking her and cumming inside her. Then he felt the need to piss and quickly he pissed inside her. Destiny was mounding hard and loud and when he started peeing she started screaming in ecstasy the hot piss that is roughly a gallon (at least in her mind) was treating her to a piss enema. 

As her stomach was full and bloated he quickly got a big anal plug larger than the size of his huge fist and plugged it inside her to give her the appearance of a pregnant 10 year old. 

As she went up the stairs with her belly full of piss and cunt full of cum she felt it sloshing around and moaned every time she took a step. 

As she got to her room she opened her closet and grabbed the outfit she was going to put on today. 

She got out a lacy nippless bra and got a short see through white lace dress. She put on some white heels that went with them. 

She didn’t even bother wearing underwear she eventually would have her uncle get it ruined anyway. 

As she went downstairs taking care to not trip she noticed her uncle in all his glory cooking breakfast. 

“Baby girl go empty out your bowels but keep you cunny full I wanna see how big I can stuff you using just your pussy.” He said giving her a sly smirk

Excited she went to the bathroom to empty herself out and clean herself off ready for all the cum her uncle was going to stuff in her. 

She went into the dinning room and noticed that her chair (one that has a vibrating dildo built in so she can have fun while at the table) had been pushed aside and now only her uncle's chair was there. 

Her uncle came over and set their breakfast on the table before sitting down. He unzipped his jeans and took out his huge dick she loved so much and motioned for her to sit on his lap. 

As she was going to sit down her uncle was giving his member a few quick rugs before reaching over to where she was just over his dick and taking out the plug. 

Before much cum could be lost he quickly impaled her on his dick making both of them moan. 

As they started eating CC would move all around making herself comfortable yet also horny and her uncle would occasionally hump up into her pussy. 

By the time breakfast was done she had cummed several times and her uncle hadn’t come at all.

Justin could feel it bursting in him. “Alright baby girl the loads coming I’ll give you this before plugging you up and make sure you do the dishes as I go outside to work on the animals and when your done with that you still have school so go on the laptop and make sure to take the plug out and sit in your special chair I will know when you go and I will on occasion turn on the viberator for the peines is that alright and I got good news I changed the dildo so now with a press of a button from my control you can be filled with some of my cum so make sure your being a good girl and keep it inside you alright baby girl?” When she nodded a tearful yes at the idea of all the pleasure the moan high and lustful .

“Yes uncle Justin I can wait to fill me up, fill up my cunny with your sperm and get me pregnant please uncle please!” She yelled 

With a groan Justin empty himself in his niece's pussy. He grasped the plug and quickly took her off him before plugging her up. He kissed her on the lips goodbye before sipping himself up and going outside to care for his animals. 

CC stayed there for a couple minutes before picking her body up and going to wash the dishes, when she was done she went up to her room to do her schoolwork. 

Homeschool did have its perks she’d really say. 

As she took out her plug then impaled herself on her special chair she couldn’t help hold back a moan. 

She started typing out her essay that she’s been working oh for a week already and was occasionally jumping up and down the dick. 

She moaned when she felt it move inside her. Her uncle hadn’t told her about this! It was now a machine fucking itself up into her pussy and all she could do was bit her lip to try not to moan as she tried to focus on her essay. Soon she had finally finished her essay and left it for tomorrow to review and edit before turning it in. 

She started working on her math homework when she felt the machine go faster making her moan uncontrollably. 

She removed her left hand from the keyboard and moved it down to her clit. Rubbing and pulling it to try to get more friction as she pumped herself on the machine. 

Despite all of this she tried to finish her math homework and finally when all of her school work was finished did she feel the machine start to slow down. 

As soon as she was getting ready to get off and plug herself to continue with chores. She felt the machine slam almost impossibly deeper before something started coming out. 

She had almost forgotten that her uncle told her about this. Moaning the machine filled her with roughly a gallon of her uncles cum. It felt so deep and her stomach to full she screamed as another orgasim took over as she started rubbing her nipple through her dress trying to imagine it was her uncle fucking her instead of a machine. 

Finally, after what felt like hours the machine stopped spraying cum and she reached for the plug before lifting herself and quickly inserting the plug in her making sure to clench her pussy so none of her uncle’s precious seed was to get out. 

Shakily she stood up pressing one hand to her stomach and another to the chair to help support the new added weight she felt. 

Oh she just felt so full!

Moaning she looked down imagining her stomach big round and heavily but with a baby and not just her uncles cum. 

She grabbed her huge and round breast and imagined them full of milk as her uncle sucked on them trying to get a taste of her milk before the baby would greedily take it all. 

She moaned as she cummed not even touching herself anywhere near her pussy. 

They both agreed that they’ll wait a little while longer before trying to have kids but how big and round her belly was made her want to have them now so her belly could be this size for months on end. 

God she couldn’t wait until she was older. 

Noticing the time she went downstairs one hand holding the rail while the other on her belly as she went all the way to the 1st floor to the kitchen. 

She quickly made herself and her uncle some sandwiches and placed them on the table. She got out the pitcher of lemonade and two glasses before setting it up on the table as well. 

She quickly got her birth control and downed two pills with some water (her uncle had a friend that makes extra strong ones that take the chance of pregnancy away all together; he also has some others but well she’ll take them in a different chapter). Quickly she fixed her dress which laid tight over her belly and was covering less than usual and carefully made sure her heels were stable before going outside and ringing the bell for her uncle to come have lunch. 

When he saw her standing there one hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach while the other supporting her back he quickly got a boner. His niece CC just had to be born such a slut didn’t she. 

He got over to her and bent down to kiss her passionately on the mouth. Hands tracing her abdomen which looked 5 months pregnant. 

“Hey baby girl what you made for lunch” he asked her hand slowly rubbing around her pussy that was still stuffed with the plug to keep all of his previous cum in. 

“Nothing uncle Justin, just some sandwiches and a glass of lemonade.” She said stuttering trying to hold back her moans. 

“That’s a girl lets go inside shall we and I can stuff that pretty cunny of yours with more cum and make you look even more pregnant how does that sound?” He asked inserting a finger inside her ass before forcing in another. 

“Please fill me up Uncle Justin please fill up my pussy with her cum and please fill my worthless asshole with your piss so I get even bigger please” she moaned voice high and luscious unconsciously rubbing herself against him, nipples poking through her see through dress.

“Alright baby girl then let’s go in shall we?” He said before she nodded, taking her into the dining room. 

Quickly he washed his hands before returning and sitting down in his chair before taking out his member, which had gone rock hard and settled above his lap. As soon as he had taken the plug out he had shoved himself in her pussy wet and raw from the machine beating he had given her earlier. 

He ate quickly making sure she did as well before standing up still inside her and taking her to the nearest wall before he started pounding her pussy. 

“Yes uncle please harder oh yes harder uncle please fuck me!” She screamed moaning. 

He started going faster. “You little slut of course you would enjoy this. You would let anyone take a hit of you wouldn’t you. You little whore. I don’t care what you do as long as at the end of the day you will be my little slut in this place” he said slamming himself into her pushing in as deep as he could before cumming another liter into her making her belly grow. 

All she could say where random babbles of “more”, “harder” and “so much daddy”

He took out the original plug he had put in his pocket and quickly plugged her up.

“Remember baby girl I said only my cum that doesn’t mean we can put anything else up their though” he said taking her from the wall and carrying her up the stairs to the 3rd floor pass her bedroom and to his “sex dungeon”

Laying her down on a restraining system that forced her legs to spread wide he went and got out something he thought would be enjoyable for her. 

“Okay baby I got you these balls they are the size of a golf ball and using a remote I can make them vibrate they aren’t connected though will you be fine with that?” When she nodded he continued “alright then the first one going in.” 

Roughly not carrying if she was alright or not he shoved the first one deep into her asshole. 

The little steel balls were cold and made CC squirm underneath him. 

Quickly he pushed the balls in until all twenty that he had gotten out were in her. But at the end of it she was crying from being so overstuffed with toys. 

“Okay baby just need you take the plug them in going to have to go back to work outside make sure you make a real good dinner and I’ll make tonight real nice for you, your so beautiful baby girl”

Tearful she nodded as she was stretched with a plug that was a baseball sized one that narrowed to the size of a marble before finishing in a large flat disc to make it easy to pull out. 

Quickly he set her free and helped her stand on shaky feet with the weight of the metal balls in her ass and the cum in her pussy left her heavy and needing a second to catch her balance. As soon as she did he smirked and clicked on a remote that turned the balls on in her giving her vibrations she could feel all around her stomach. 

Her feet buckled, the pleasure was too much. 

Quickly Uncle Justin turned it off. 

“I’ll see you for dinner alright?” He said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving. 

CC laid there for a second before standing up and waddling out to the hallway and down the stairs. 

She had chores to do after all. 

She first washed the dishes from lunch before setting them out to dry. Then she got out some chicken from the freezer in order to let it thaw out while she did chores. 

She got out the broom and started sweeping the house, having to stop from time to time when her stomach would cramp up or her uncle would turn on the balls. 

When she finally finished mopping and letting it dry roughly an hour later she went to start on dinner. 

She got the chicken and seasoned it with multiple spices including pepper and garlic. 

She put it on a rack and put it in the oven to cook as she made the next part. 

She got out some pasta and started cooking it in a large pot. As soon as it was stable she left it and started making Alfredo sauce. 

First with 3 cheeses, some half n half, peppers, clove, garlic, spinach, and multiple other spices. 

As soon as the chicken was done she took it and cut it up into little stripes before putting it aside and separating the pasta from the water. While doing this she also put some garlic bread in the oven. She set up the plate with the spaghetti then the chicken and topped it off with the Alfredo sauce. 

She set the table getting out some punch and serving the garlic bread in a separate plate. 

Suddenly the vibrations came back causing a string of ecstasy to go and cause her to orgasm. She had to stay that way for 10 minutes until her body got used to the vibrating she stood up still cumming around the plug causing her a little pain before going on her way. 

Before it was too late she waddles her way to the bathroom to relieve herself before cleaning herself and coming out. Carefully she got out and rang the bell for him to come in for the last time before bed and soon her uncle Justin was there. 

“I swear every time I see you you get more and more beautiful.” He said looking at her giving her a passionate kiss. He stared at her as she squirmed much under his touch. “Oh did Uncle Justin leave the balls vibrating” as her nod he continued “that’s unfortunate come on dinners ready isn’t it” he said walking away from her. Not bothering to see if she was alright, causing her to whimper. 

She waddled beside him as quickly as possible sitting on top of him for dinner which went the same as breakfast. Finally when they were finished she quickly cleaned the dishes and made her way up to her uncle's room where he was waiting for her in his bathroom. 

“Alright baby girl time to get those balls out of you alright?” When she nodded, he supported her as she sat at the edge of the bathtub, her ass ready to bear the balls down. He took out the plug causing her to release a painful moan from the stretch increasing then disappearing before she started to bear down on the balls. 

The first 5 came out quick easily but after that she had to start to bear down to try to push the balls out. 

As soon as she had gotten 10 out her uncle turned on the vibrator all the way to max causing her to moan and orgasm releasing some of the balls to be pushed off of her.

She continued to push the remaining balls in her out until there were none left. He got the shower head and quickly cleans inside her and the tub before picking up the balls to sanitize them in the morning. 

Carefully he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he undressed her before undressing himself. 

He took out her plug and started to slowly fuck her and of course they stayed that way him fucking more of his cum into her until she eventually passed out where he’ll cum once more before plugging her up and kissing her goodnight before finally falling asleep. 

That was an average day for the Johnsons.


	3. Dog Bitch

(Roughly 3 months after last chapter)

Justin was on the phone talking to one of his friends who had an interesting deal for him to partake in. 

He of course accepted though he really should've asked CC if she was okay with it first he had no doubt she would accept. 

She had been begging him to do it after all. 

The lunch belle rang “perfect timing” he muttered. 

He walked over to the house to where CC was standing today. He filled her bowels with piss and plugged her up to where she looked heavily pregnant. 

He went up to her and kissed her on the lips while rubbing her through her wet panties. 

Today she had opted to just wear some lingerie he had bought her recently. It was practically just a bra and panties with little mesh things at the side allowing her belly to be full on display. 

‘Soon’ he thought 

“Hey baby girl” he started. “You know my friend who makes us those birth control pills and how she is also a dog breeder?”

At her nod he continued “Well she called me about a dog of hers who’s about to go into a rut and was wondering if you would like to be it’s breeding partner and bear it’s pups. I already told her yes so I want to know if you are completely up for it?” He asked, still rubbing her. 

“How will I get pregnant?” She asked slightly confused

“Well she’s going to be sending over some of her other special pills, ones that specifically allow you to have puppies, so you’ll be able to have some puppies with the dog.”

“How many puppies will I have?” She asked rubbing herself against his hand in order to gain more friction showing how into this she was. 

“A litter is usually 8-10 for this specific breed and you’ll be pregnant for roughly 2 months or more specifically 9 weeks. Oh and each puppy should be 1-2 pounds”

“What dog is it?”

“A Great Dane so the knot will be roughly the size of a baseball”

“And I’ll have its babies” 

“Yes and she said we could keep one and half of the money she gets from them will go to you to spend however you wish”

“I’m going to do it”. She said not a hint of doubt in her voice

“Great love she already sent over the pills you’ll need to take them once a week and stop taking your other ones so you can get pregnant with dog puppies. So sad to say I can’t use your cunny for a week so only toys in there for now starting tomorrow as I know you already took her birth control pills” he said rubbing her bloated belly. “God I can’t wait to be able to rub your belly knowing that their dog puppies are in there. That you got pregnant from a dog before a human. That you breed with a dog for a week to have the puppies and feel them move around as they try to get their mommy’s attention.” He fondled her breath “and I can’t wait for your already huge breast grow bigger and leak with milk and before the pups are born I’ll be nursing everyday from them to drink your sweet milk and when I’m not their I’ll have you on a machine so not a drop of milk goes to waste you hear me baby girl.”

“Please uncle I want it so bad I want to be filled with puppies to know that for weeks I’ll be pregnant with a dogs baby I want to be a Dogs bitch please uncle. I want to be knotted and not an ounce of cum can escape me please” she said cumming from the thought of it. 

“Look at my baby girl already a whore for a dogs dick” he kissed her on the lips. “Let's go eat lunch alright I still have some work to do and tomorrow you have to start you new pills” he said picking her up and carrying her into the house closeting the door behind them. 

A week later and it was finally time. 

CC saw his friend Destiny. A tall and curvy young women that has a pengment for bestiality which is how she started her dog breeding farm. She was currently pregnant from her most recent litter and was expecting 16 Dalmatian puppies, one of her largest litter for the breed. And while only being roughly 1 month into the pregnancy she looked 7 months pregnant. 

CC had been taking the pills for about a week now and haven't felt much difference in her body except she constantly wants to be filled by whatever possible. 

Her uncle had made her shower that morning giving her an outfit of dog ears and a tail that was also a pug for her anus so the dog wouldn’t be able to breed her asshole as well. 

For the past week her uncle had been plugging her up with bigger and bigger dildos so when the dog knotted her it wouldn’t hurt that badly. 

As her uncle invited his friend in, she finally saw the dog. 

The Great Dane was practically her height! How big will his penis be? She wondered moaning softly touching herself as she stared at the massive dog. 

Destiny stared at her and smiled gently rubbing her large stomach. “I see you’ve met Max here, he’ll be the one breeding you today and he’s really excited to meet you” she said smiling. 

Her uncle had made her prepare refreshments as Destiny got some of her assistants to set up the breeding table and other such things in a spare closet. 

CC stared at Destiny’s large stomach filled to the brim with puppies and barley halfway through the pregnancy imagining herself as the pregnant one as she is too heavy to even get out of bed or do homework and her uncle has to borrow a dog to constantly breed her horny ass throughout the pregnancy. 

“Okay CC the breeding bench is ready so come along now.” Destiny said standing up walking in the selected room with her uncle behind her holding a camera. 

“I’m just going to keep the footage” he had said when she questioned him about it. 

She went into the room. It was pretty basic. White walls and floors and a breeding bench. 

Unlike the ones for bdsm this was an actual dog breeding bench. There was a strap to hold up the chest and one to hold up the rear and a stand to rest her head. 

She was put in place strapped in and unaware of the multiple cameras in the room. 

She hears the sound of paws on the floor before feeling something behind her 

She felt something lick a strip from her clit to her pussy causing her to moan. Max continues to lick her, inserting his tongue inside her every once and a while. After he decided she had had enough he started to mount her. 

He started thrusting missing the first couple times before finally finding her pussy. 

He slammed into her bottoming out in one go, causing her to scream. 

“Fuck. Please oh god please” she didn’t know what she was begging for at this point she was just doing it. 

He uncle had gotten his dick out and had started fucking Destiny while they both watch her. 

Max started to fuck her. And fast. He pushes in and out at such a quick pace her brain was numb to everything but the pleasure. 

Finally after what felt like hours (more like 30 minutes) she could feel his knot starting to form causing her to moan even louder at the even bigger stretch to her vagina. 

Suddenly he pushed his leg over her so he was ass to ass with her while he was still inside. 

Just as she was about to question she felt something begin to fill her up. 

“Ohhh… he’s cumming oh please fill me up with your puppies I need more give me all the puppies possible come on fill up my pussy” she replied as she felt her belly get bigger. Bigger than her uncle can do in a day and the dog was only on round one!

“Ughhhh” was the last thing she said before she blacked out.

The next time she regained consciousness she was in a bathtub with her stomachs huge in front of her and could feel something plugging up her vagina. 

“Good you're awake” her uncle said to her. He was sitting at the side of the bathtub waiting for her to wake up.

“You went delirious after the first fuck. You barely responded to anything and we had to force you to eat and sleep.” He held out his hand and rubbed her taut belly. “You were like that for a week. His ruts over by now thanks to you. Destiny says to keep you like that for two day before unplugging you to make sure you get impregnated though seeing how much is in you right now I doubt that you're not already pregnant.” He put slight pressure to her belly making her groan in pain. 

“Get up I have to piss just because I can’t use your cunt doesn’t mean I won’t use your ass.” He responded before forcing her into his lap and slamming his dick into her. 

His cock stayed there for a second before she felt the burning sensation of piss traveling through her intestines.

She moaned loudly to the familiar feeling in her. She put a hand to her bulging stomach feeling it grow the smallest bit from the pee.

Her uncle took his dick out before plugging up her ass and setting her upright for the first time in days.

He held her up and led her to her room laying her on her bed before restraining her hands and feet down to her bedpost.

Her uncle pulled out a remote and clicked a button and she held both of the plugs in her start vibrating.

CC moaned as they vibrated desperately humping the air trying to shift the plugs in just the right way but the restraints held her back.

“I’ll be back to pee again but until then you'll be trapped here with the vibrations on all day.” He said Emily before leaving the room to go to whatever he needed to go to leaving CC on the edge for more.

1 month later

CC stomach had grown immensely the last month and she was only halfway through her pregnancy and looked bigger than Destiny did when they first saw her. Not only that but her breasts had grown too filling up with milk for her children though she wasn't lactating yet her uncle said she will be soon.

Today CC and Justin were on their way to Destiny’s home to see how things are coming along and see approximately how many puppies she’ll give birth to.

They walked into Destiny’s house led by her with her tits out nursing a few Dalmatian puppies. She had given birth only a week prior and as such the puppies still needed her attention almost 24/7.

As she led them to a room that had a special ultrasound machine, CC rubbed her protuding belly. Wondering how many were truly in there.

Destiny quickly took her blood and urine samples before putting her in the chair for her ultrasound.

As the screen came up it looked like a blur of dog-shaped figures.

“Well there's good news and greater news” Destiny said to Justin as she turned off the ultrasound and gave CC a towel to clean the gel off.

“Well what is it?”

“Well the good news is that CC is perfectly healthy and so are the pups. The greater news is that she will be having 18 puppies”

“18 puppies” CC exclaimed, rubbing her stomach shocked at how many she had in there.

“Yes you should start to feel them kick in about two weeks and you should start lactating any day now.” Destiny said cheerfully. “Oh and Justin, I have something I need to talk to you about, we'll do it in my office while CC had some fun with Max what do you think?”

“I think that's a perfect idea, lead the way Destiny.” Justin said following her.

CC could hear Destiny call out to someone before Man came over to her licking her in her bare pussy.

CC went down on her knees in the doggy style position before max mounted her and started fucking her again. Though less rough then least time almost as if he knew that she was in a delicate state. Soon she was drowning in pleasure and lost track of time.

After what felt like hours later Justin and Destiny returned, Destiny with new pups on her breasts and Justin extremely happy about something.

Destiny called Max over after he had finished his round and Justin picked CC up ready to take her home before plugging her up.

Justin and Destiny said their goodbye and promises of Destiny coming over a week before CC’s due date to make sure that she has a nice delivery.

Days later CC woke to Justin sucking her breasts she had finally started lactating and as such Justin had thought it appropriate to milk her whenever he could, and when he couldn't he had her plugged up on a milking machine causing her nipples to be puffy and sore from the constant simulation.

And from that she had started to produce more and more milk her body thinking that it needed more milk and well, seeing as she’ll have 18 mouths to feed she did.

2 weeks later she was finally about to give birth.

Her huge stomach had lead her to be completely imoblie and since she could no longer reach to pleaser herself Justin had decided she would stay in the room where she would give birth to and where max now resided in constantly fucking the mother of his children.

Though right now he was outside to not get in the way.

CC had been in labor for a couple hours now and her water had just broken causing her pain to increase as her contractions wherenow 5 minutes apart as she was about to give birth.

Destiny was there waiting for her cervix to open up one more centimeters in order for CC to start pushing. Some of her workers on the sideline ready to make sure that the puppies are healthy when they come out.

Justin on the other hand was holding her back to his chest supporting her.

“Okay CC your cervix is fully dilated” Destiny sid after checking one last time. “When i say push your gonna push with all your might okay but only with the contractions so when i or your body says to rest do it okay?” she asked CC who nodded tears in her eyes from the immense pain.

“Okay CC now push” Destiny yelled as CC pushed with all her might, her uncle Justing holding her legs back as he supported her.

As the puppies were significantly smaller than a human baby on that push cc managed to get one out all the way. Destiny quickly handed the puppy off to one of her workers who went to work checking the pup.

Without time to catch her breath another contraction hit causing CC to start pushing, this one coming out a little easier due to their sibling opening the way.

By the time she had reached 16 she was exhausted. Her energy was completely drained and as she was giving birth they had attached her pups once finished being checked over to her breast to breastfeed. 

She gave another push finally getting number 17 out before collapsing back almost asleep.

“Come on CC you're doing so good.” Destiny said after revealing the gender of 17 (it was a girl) “You're doing so good just one more to go and this will all be over okay?” she said getting a nod from CC. 

Sadly for CC this seemed to be the largest of the litter coming out to take double the time as the last one for only half of the way.

“Come on CC i cant see the head one final push and the pup will be out of you for good okay?” she asked.

“I cant” CC cried she was in so much pain this pup was twice the size of the previous ones and was giving her a much harder time.

“I know you can CC just one more big push and you'll be done okay, now when i say okay” destiny said before CC went into (hopefully) her final contraction, “Push cc i know you can do it push,” She said as CC pushed with all her might screaming in pain as the pup finally left her vigina. 

“You did so good CC and look, it's a boy.” Destiny said handing the pup to be quickly evaluated before bringing him back to his mother.

CC used the pup as a distraction to push out the afterbirth and finally be able to rest.

“He's so precious,” CC said once they handed him to her, the pup was indeed twice the size of his sibling and greedily sucked his mother breast right next to his slightly older sister. “I'm keeping him” she said firmly, gaining a nod from Destiny. 

“That's a good choice CC, though they will have to all stay with you for 3 weeks before I can take them and train them before giving back your choice” Destiny said matter of factly seeing all of the puppies spread around their mother on the mattress, trying to gain her body heat, as she put a tightening cream on CC’s pussy in order to tighten it back up but now have to do that stupid stitch.

“Now let's leave the new mom alone” she said to her workers and even Justin who at that point had left the “nest”.

Outside Destiny addressed Justin. “She should always be with them from now on an they should be constantly feeding from her one pup should always be on her breast as well, we will be taking max home as some males are known to kill their own young in fear of competition” 

“What about the other one?” Justin asked her. “When should she be ready?”

“She should be ready in a month, just in time for CC to finish breastfeeding the puppies so they can leave and for her to gain a somewhat normal life back.” Destiny said lightly. “The surgery needs time to heal especially now that her body isn't rejecting the organ, her body has to get used to it more.”

“I'll be back, I just have to check on the farm okay?” Destiny said as she and her workers left taking max along with them.

‘I just hope that CC knows that even when her kids are gone I'll still be milking her breast everyday.’ Justin thought before noticing her had a boner and went off to resolve the problem


End file.
